gymfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Women's results of the 2008 Olympics in Beijing
The women's artistic team all-around competition at the 2008 Summer Olympics was held at the Beijing National Indoor Stadium on August 13, 2008. Teams qualified through the general artistic qualification performances. Each team was composed of six gymnasts. Five of those gymnasts performed on each of the four apparatus, and four of those scores counted towards the team total. The eight teams with the best combined scores in the qualification moved on to the team final. In the team final, each team selected three gymnasts to compete on each apparatus. All three scores counted for the team score; the three scores on each apparatus were summed to give a final team score. Team Final All-Around Final Women's artistic individual all-around competition at the 2008 Summer Olympics was held on August 15. at the Beijing National Indoor Stadium. For each competitor in the women's qualification, the scores[1] for all four apparatus were summed to give an all-around qualification score. The top 24 competitors moved on to the individual all-around final, though nations were limited to two competitors each even if more qualified. In the individual all-around final, each gymnast competed on each apparatus again. Only scores from the final were used to determine final rankings. All-Around Final results Vault Final Women's vault competition at the 2008 Summer Olympics was held on August 17 at the Beijing National Indoor Stadium. The eight competitors (with a maximum of two per nation) with the highest scores in qual ifying proceeded to the women's vault finals. There, each gymnast performed two vaults; the scores from the final round (ignoring qualification) determining the final ranking. Disputes of the Event There is a major debate concerning the Russian Gymnast Anna Pavlova. Her first vault scored a 15.625, placing her well in medal contention. On her second vault, though, she thought she had received confirmation from the judges and as a result, left before the green light. She was given a 0 on her second vault. Another debate centers around Cheng Fei, who fell on her second vault (but still receives a h igh 15.050, due to her high difficulty). Her first vault, receiving a 16.075 saved her for a bronze medal in the eve nt, dragging Alicia Sacramone's two very solid vaults down to fourth place. Final *Pavlova had the second vault disqualified due to a false start. ' ' Uneven Bars Final Women's uneven bars competition at the 2008 Summer Olympics was held on August 18 at the Beijing National Indoor Stadium. The eight competitors (with a maximum of two per nation) with the highest scores in qualifying proceeded to the women's uneven bars finals. There, each gymnast performed again; the scores from the final round (ignoring qualification) determined final ranking The final scores work as per the normal scoring procedure: the A score measures the difficulty of the routine and the B score measures how well it was executed. The B score has a maximum of 10.000 and is reduced for each deduction (for every error in the performance). Tiebreaker During the uneven bar finals Nastia Liukin and He Kexin had a tied score of 16.725 which was followed by a tiebreaking procedure. In this procedure there are six judges who judge each competitor on a scale of 1-10. When all six scores are finalised, the highest and lowest eliminated and the remaining four are averaged. The first tiebreaking procedure is determined by the B score, the execution score. Since Liukin and He tied with a B score of 9.025, the second tiebreak was required to determine a winner. In this event, the lowest score given to each competitor is dropped. Before this, the remaining scores were: When the next lowest scores are deducted, the following happens to the averages. Thus, since Nastia Liukin's average was lower after the second round of score elimination, He Kexin was declared the winner. Balance Beam Final Women's balance beam competition at the 2008 Summer Olympics was held on August 19 at the Beijing National Indoor Stadium. The eight competitors (with a maximum of two per nation) with the highest scores in qualifying proceeded to the women's balance beam finals. There, each gymnast performed again; the scores from the final round (ignoring qualification) determined final ranking. Final Only two gymnasts per country may advance to an event final. The following gymnasts scored high enough to qualify, but did not do so because two gymnasts from their country had already qualified ahead of them: * Alicia Sacramone (USA) (4th place) * Ksenia Semenova (RUS) (8th place) * Deng Linlin (CHN) (9th place) * Bridget Sloan (USA) (10th place) * Yang Yilin (CHN) (11th place) The eventual final qualifier had the 13th highest balance beam score overall during qualification. Floor Exercise Final Women's floor competition at the 2008 Summer Olympics was held on August 17 at the Beijing National Indoor Stadium. The eight competitors (with a maximum of two per nation) with the highest scores in the qualifying round proceed to the women's floor finals. There, each gymnast performs again; the scores from the final round (ignoring qualification) determine final ranking. Final